


Tessellate

by LucienX



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, 三篇小短文合集, 严格来说不算是Major Character Death, 第三章的故事是AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienX/pseuds/LucienX
Summary: a. 4+1 | 奎刚的笑b.（并非）失联c. On Body and Soul*旧文搬运





	1. Chapter 1

4+1 | 奎刚的笑

 

他喜欢奎刚的笑。

他见得最多的大概是小小的笑容。停留在一边稍微上扬的嘴角，被雕塑一般突出的眉骨遮盖下的眼睛，和眼角处柔和的皱纹——和他的鼻子几乎截然相反的存在。但他清楚，他对它们与对它的爱同样充分。

————————

 

被小动物围堵的奎刚会露出那样的笑。

胆子大的小动物会近乎扑上来那样靠近奎刚，羞涩的那些则会寻找更为隐秘的路线贴近奎刚。他本以为那么多年过去，奎刚已然习惯了这些的经历，大抵只会随意地抚摸几下它们便让它们赶快回家或者只是让他们从他身边离开。他不知道是该庆幸还是嫉妒——低下头的奎刚被他的长发遮挡了面容，他终于被他看到的小小的处于友好和喜爱的笑容迷住；但他飞快地想到他在幼徒前的样子，尤其是对那时候的他的样子。

/他对街上遇到的流浪汉给予信任，也对肆意接近他的动物回赠笑容。/

 

与友人相遇的奎刚会露出那样的笑。

他跟在奎刚的身后，看奎刚与他友人的相遇，普洛孔大师，云度大师，塔尔大师… 他就看他优雅地停下脚步，与对方闲谈问好，或者只是放缓脚步走过去，露出一个浅浅的柔和放松的笑容。他斜站在他后方的时候能窥见一点点，他不能放纵自己想象他不在场的时候奎刚的模样。这艰难到使他咬紧了下唇。

/我呢？/

 

在享受食物的奎刚会露出那样的笑。

茶，特别是茶。奎刚对茶的热爱要比对其他食物要多。遇到心仪的茶的，这通常不怎么容易发生。像是靠空气和水就能存活的奎刚，对于茶却是分外挑剔。不比他，很多时候只是专注与把自己的空空的胃部塞满。他不知道是因为他们之间的不同使他意乱情迷，还是他下意识得觉得奎刚的一切合理又特别。奎刚总是说他热衷于讨好他，尤其是，对他小心翼翼把泡好的茶端给他的时候。只有他自己知道他其实只是自私地想看看那个小小的笑容，满足的笑容。

/他对茶笑了，我煮的茶。/

 

于任务执行的奎刚会露出那样的笑。

在执行任务的时候奎刚对任务对象笑。一种客套的礼貌的笑。不过也不一定，还得看是任务地点的风俗习惯。即便如此，奎刚仍旧很迷人，官方的范畴却不乏真诚的笑让人敬畏，宛如受庇护的信众敬畏他们的神祗。奎刚对任务过程中提供帮助的对方笑，里面蕴含更多的感激。这也是他从不敢奢求的，报答意味的笑。奎刚会在任务被艰难地完成的时候笑，像是放纵自己不惹人发现的一个自我奖励。奎刚显得更易于亲近，他的原力存在的边缘甚至模糊了一些。

/把我算上吧，我也是您的教众。/

 

床笫之间的奎刚给了他那样的笑。

“我不知道，你从没跟我说过。”

“…所以我现在说了。”

他的脸埋在奎刚的肩项里，因他们契合而有些惊讶；他的手放在奎刚的胸膛上，享受坚定有力的起伏；他的腿缠在奎刚的躯干上，汲取他爱人的暖意。

“好，那我现在知道了。”

他感觉到他的头发被轻柔地拉扯，示意他抬起头来。

奎刚给了他一个轻轻的落在额头上的吻。

“更多，更多，我想要更多。”

奎刚顺从地在他的嘴唇上停留得更久。然后以更加轻柔的力度撤回，对他露出他熟悉已久的笑。

于是他也回应给他一个笑容，在没有胡子的遮拦下，小小的笑容也显得大大的。

/我别无他想了。/


	2. （并非）失联

***

 

被挡在外头。

他仍旧不能接受他一直以来依靠的身躯会那样无助地倒下，就好像在一瞬间，苍老得似被抽干的树。那双眼睛中透露出的惊愕是如此陌生，他从没想过这会真实存在。心急火燎却无计可施，耀武扬威的杀手使他控制不住地嘶嘶吸气。

 

却只是徒劳。

他用尽全力拉扯着越来越微弱的师徒链接，却被挥之不去的黑暗气息笼罩。/请不要离开，师父，请不要，奎刚，请你，不要。/他来得太迟了，奎刚的告知让他分崩离析。备受生命原力眷顾的绝地大师既在他怀里又与他分离。

 

“无死亡，从原力，学徒。”奎刚那样教导他，只是当时他以为会是原力的一个小小的抚慰。

“在我也消散的一天，我能找到您，师父？”他认真又执拗地问。

他注意到奎刚迟疑了一瞬，眼神略游移。“注重当下，欧比旺。“

他偷偷地吞咽了一下，如果，如果奎刚的回避是因为他。/停下，欧比旺，停止像个沙漠中饥渴的人一样寄希望于海市蜃楼。/

 

只是原力措手不及地摧毁了他的幻想。那从来就与抚慰毫无关系。他的师父、他的崇敬对象、他的…承载着他无从表露爱意的…他的奎刚，却从容地接受了，步入了另一种意义上的原力包围之中。他的悲伤被落在了背后，他的泪水渗进了丝丝银发间，但银发主人的躯体却冰冷得似他无尽的绝望。

 

他努力过了。可是当他回到曾经的奎刚和他分享的处所，却被汹涌而来的奎刚的气息忽地刺激到像碎成了一堆碎玻璃。他不记得他是怎么落坐在奎刚的床边，手里拿着原先放在他房间桌子上的那本夹着奎刚的学徒辫的《绝地之路》。他一页页地翻找着奎刚用他偏爱的绿色墨水写的笔记，他看到了奎刚对生命原力的惊讶，对生命的纯粹的热爱，看到了他在埋怨杜库大师吓人——他在下面写着奎刚大师也很吓人。

他开始哭了，然后哭得喘不上气。/我失去你了啊，我是不是从来就不够好？/

 

***

 

“奎刚？”他没有料到这个，事实上这甚至不可能存在于他最狂野的幻想中。但那是尤达大师说的，并且尤达大师已经…他不得不吞咽下他胃部冒出的陷入狂喜的蝴蝶。/现在的首要任务是把卢克送回塔图因，肯诺比，先别想奎刚，别想他。/

 

他盯着他从圣殿里拿回来的奎刚的光剑，它曾经被他一直用到克隆战争的开端。他就那样盯着它，模糊的记忆拼接出了奎刚使用它的场景，那双大手握着它，第四式的姿势，绿色，奎刚钟爱的绿色。不知怎地他觉得有点好笑，但自己为忆起奎刚的琐碎事感到安心。

两次了，尤达大师让奎刚接受自己作为他的学徒，他希望自己这一次能学得快一些，毕竟，他已经辜负了奎刚最后交托给他的任务。前肯诺比将军在奎刚金面前胆怯得像个孩子，他无助地抚摸起了光剑上一个个凹槽。

 

***

 

“欧比旺，”  
他不明白这为何被他听出了审判的味道。  
“欧比旺，不是你所想的那样，我仍旧年轻的学徒。”  
他闻声惊讶地抬起了头。


	3. On Body and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 概要：
> 
> 神灵奎刚与被神选中之人(神之使者)欧比旺的一夜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.奎的姓Jinn的含义   
> 2.部分受到贞德事迹的影响   
> 3.石室设定一部分是由于河石   
> 4.并不明显的灵与肉

***

奎刚——他的神灵允许他这样叫他，接着他允许的事情远远超出了预期。将他在全然放弃理智之前的忐忑不安统统洗刷而去。奎刚提出的奖励无疑是前所未有，欧比旺以为是又一个预示，需要他不辞辛劳但能再一次获得人民信任从而自证身份的预示。

他不是没有过这方面的经验，多是年轻女子曼妙的身体，双方对等的探索。亲热却不亲密。在某些时刻，欲望叫嚣着立刻马上就要，匆匆忙忙满足之后，欲望就变成了处理不当的遗憾而后慢慢地发酵成了空虚。他长久地渴望着拥有，却被其离场一再耽搁。

直至被奎刚选中，他成了神与人之间的使者之后，诸多的争斗由里到外地几乎淹没他的自我。奎刚会把他的自我找回来，还是不？

 

***

奎刚就只是在看。欧比旺压抑着热切和不安地褪下了衣衫，花了几秒盯着脚面才抬起来看奎刚，准确地说，是看着奎刚的小巴。躺下，欧比旺听到奎刚在他脑中下派的指令。乖顺地走向那块冰冷石板上躺下时竭力让自己不要发抖——无论是基于寒意，紧张抑或欲求。奎刚没有上前来，他有更方便的东西代劳，比如这一抹蓝色的光带。首先碰到了他的手，一边往上一边升温，欧比旺深吸一口气闭上了眼，试图忽视内心更靠前的欲求。在它探索到他的脖颈之时，它的同伴也加入了，不过这次是从皱起的眉心开始，抚平后爱怜地划到光滑的脸颊，解救出被牙齿折磨的下唇。更多温暖像水流一样涌来，填满了他与石板之间的空隙。然后它们带领他伸展开全身，亲昵地吻着每一寸皮肤让他的身体不再紧绷，放松，享受。奎刚的声音终于又再次到场，重复着他的名字，一并哄骗着他交出他的肉与灵，诱导出了全身心的承载。欧比旺喘息着，得到奎刚的声音后反而让他大胆地得寸进尺起来，近乎绝望地想要奎刚真实的触碰，口中能发出的少得可怜的言语全都是神的称谓。最诚恳的教徒想要并且需要被神一再偏爱。

他等来了。奎的手从他的脚掌掠过一直到肩头颈侧然后是一侧脸庞，他下意识要伸手抓住它，结果他还没成功从包围中抽出时，它却滑向了另一侧，接着像是早已知道一样，停在了在他耳后敏感的皮肤上。/愿神怜悯我，愿您怜悯我/他等待着宣判时刻，提心吊胆。奎叹了口气，满足了他的愿望。他已全然被感官占据，就像是纯粹的感官机器，抛却了顾虑。/求您求您求您/是他的欲求替他发声，/救救我/，他焦躁地等待着奎刚的下一步，手指沿着他的腹股沟往下，他的身体像被火苗一样的热量灼烧着，然后温度最高的那一处被温柔而有力的手掌覆上。全然的正确从那里伊始发起进攻，他自然毫无疑问地沦陷，没费多少时间就将他带上了极乐中，他从没感受过此等欢愉，尽然来势汹涌却不减损一分一毫，持续绵长像是没有尽头。那怎么可能，在他交出了全部自我之后，仍能感知到一切而快乐无边。即便日后永远不够也在此刻完全满足。

那是一场声势浩荡的洗礼，他的身体和灵魂敞开，将他变为接纳的容器，接受着神力的浇灌，直到他因为过载的充盈其存在变得透明模糊了边界。

由一而终，奎刚不动声息地带着怜悯。印记打在这具年轻的身体上，被赐予与被献祭全然没了差别。

 

\珍惜此刻

持续得尽可能长却不被责怪

当你仍在燃烧时

欲望不是罪行\

 

***

次日欧比旺在冰冷的石板上醒来，只盖着件袍子，他闻了闻觉得是奎的，即便他甚至不知道奎的味道。急匆匆的步伐在石室里的回响震得吓人，他不情不愿地抬头，撞见了脸上还沾着血的士兵。士兵眼睛发亮兴奋地跟他报告背水一战大捷，庆幸自己最先找到了神的使者，以及狂热地想要成为第一个亲吻他的脚背的人。他直接被随之冲进来的人团团围住，人们双膝下跪，沉静了不到几秒后，终究是战事的胜利让他们不禁唱起了颂歌，他不得不接受这群不是他所能拥有的崇敬者，允许他们吻他的手背和脚背，其中一些在得偿所愿后落泪不止。他对最后一个人前来膜拜他的人悄声说了句话，然后人们一个个地离开了石室。

欧比旺知道他们将会庆祝至少一天一夜不停息，他想把这段时间留给自己。奎已经不在了，也不知道距离下一次神灵的现身还有多久，但这次，至少奎留下了他的袍子，就像是一个承诺。他就这样想着，袍子下的手滑上了隐秘的地方，发出只有他自己明白的颂唱。

 

\下一次

我将训练你\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 答应了会写长篇的，资料和参考也齐全了。只差时间和可以监督我的人（find me call me!


End file.
